


Самый приятный способ

by N7Dron



Series: Дженсен/Миллер + Сариф [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Дженсен и Миллер начинают в стрелковом тире и заканчивают в постели.





	Самый приятный способ

**Author's Note:**

> сука-Дженсен :)

**Название:** Самый приятный способ  
**Автор:** [J]N7dron[/J]  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Фэндом:** Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
**Размер:** драббл, 763 слова  
**Пейринг:** Джеймс Миллер/Адам Дженсен  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** PWP без порно, пропущенная сцена  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Дженсен и Миллер начинают в стрелковом тире и заканчивают в постели.  
**Предупреждения:** спойлер (квартира Миллера ), мат, сука-Дженсен, НЕ ФЛАФФ!!! ))))

Дженсен умеет распознавать такие взгляды очень хорошо: короткие, деланно-равнодушные или озабоченно-деловые — они могут означать все, что угодно, но только не равнодушие, тут все просто. Сложнее, когда на тебя так время от времени смотрит твой начальник. Когда прикасается рассеянно к плечу, ободряя, и тут же отводит взгляд. Еще немного сложнее — когда ты сам вдруг начинаешь так же на него смотреть. Хотя, если честно, сложность вовсе не в том, что близкие отношения с боссом могут привести к проблемам. Дженсен мог бы с этим поспорить, если было бы с кем. Сложность всего лишь в том, чтобы решить — зачем тебе это вообще надо. 

… Дженсен сует свои вещи в шкафчик в раздевалке тира, когда раздается сигнал открывающейся двери. И сразу следом — властный голос:  
— Агент Дженсен.

Полуоборот, и глаза выхватывают в тусклом свете ламп высокую стройную фигуру.  
— Директор Миллер.

Его собственный голос звучит тихо и глухо. Может потому, что он привычно опускает голову, избегая прямого взгляда. А может, просто сказывается усталость длинного рабочего дня, который сегодня у него закончился только к полуночи. У шефа пражского отделения ОГ29 — тоже. 

Миллер встает рядом, начинает переодеваться. Снимает пиджак, тонкий жилет, и Дженсен замедляет движения — ждет. Когда Миллер затягивает фиксаторы брони поверх водолазки, Дженсен еще только закрывает дверцу шкафчика. 

В тир он входит следом за Миллером. Привычная, гулкая пустота эхом отражает звуки их шагов. Они расходятся, но встают недалеко. Дженсен выбирает пистолет, когда где-то под потолком раздается дружелюбный голос Арии:

— Мишени одинаковые? Синхронно?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает он за них обоих. 

Хотя на самом деле Дженсену плевать, кто из них круче. Просто эта игра заводит, и это приятно само по себе. Но, может быть, сегодня привычная игра будет значить чуть больше.

Мишени встают, падают, снова встают, и их с Миллером выстрелы — один за другим — звучат почти одновременно. 

— Может, хотите быстрее?  
— Да, пожалуйста. 

Перезарядиться. Миллер делает то же самое. Дженсен слышит возбуждающий, характерный трескучий звук справа от себя, и у него сладко ноет в животе. 

— Готовы? — радостно спрашивает Ария. — Поехали. 

Дженсен знает, что она всегда болеет за него. И почему-то она всегда дежурит, когда он приходит сюда ночью. 

Выстрелы бахают почти без пауз: быстро, быстро, очень быстро. Мишени падают, встают, снова падают. 

— Еще быстрее?

Она не дожидается его ответа, просто ловит кивок. Миллера он даже не спрашивает: смысл? Выслушивать ехидные подначки от начальства Дженсен не любит. 

В голову, в голову, шлем, в сердце, в голову, бронежилет, в голову, в голову. Есть. 

Он кладет пистолет и с удовольствием ощущает, что сердце бьется чуть быстрее обычного. 

— Хотите сравнить ваши результаты?  
— Нет.

Дженсену и правда все равно. Свой результат он знает и так. Промазал три раза. Один раз ошибся с выбором уязвимого места. 

— Давай ты мне дашь данные завтра утром, хорошо? — просит Арию Миллер. — Забрось их ко мне, если не сложно. 

А вот Миллер обычно ревностно следит, чтобы Дженсен его не перестрелял. 

Дженсен открывает перед Миллером дверь. Тот небрежно кивает. Выглядит он довольным: на губах играет улыбка, на щеках румянец, глаза блестят. 

Они встают у шкафчиков, и когда Миллер снимает бронежилет, Дженсен чувствует, как чуть тяжеловато, но глубоко и с удовольствием шеф дышит. 

— Ты уже домой? — спрашивает Миллер расслабленно. — Или остаешься еще?  
— Нет, наверное... пойду… Посижу часок в «Стуле». Выпью пива. Потом домой.  
— В «Стуле?» Где это?  
— Тут недалеко.  
Миллер поворачивает лицо, улыбается, и его серые глаза будто лучатся теплом.  
— Покажешь?  
— Если ты хочешь, — чуть улыбается в ответ Дженсен. 

***  
…До квартиры Миллера они добираются к середине ночи. Правда метров десять шеф до своей двери всё-таки не выдерживает. Или просто не может хотя бы без капли экстрима. Он толкает Дженсена к стене и затыкает его рассуждение о бессмысленности человеческого познания долгим поцелуем. 

Дженсен и не думает сопротивляться. 

***  
— …Ты как? Отошел? — снисходительно спрашивает Миллер, садясь в кровати, когда оба успокаиваются и начинают дышать нормально.  
— Ты, блядь, сука, бешеный совсем, оказывается, — хрипит Дженсен, не открывая глаз.

Миллер смеется.

— Пойдем в душ?  
— Слушай, давай ты первый, а? — извиняющимся тоном просит Дженсен. — Дай мне еще хоть пять минут перевести дух.  
— Сдаете позиции, агент Дженсен?  
— Я не на работе, директор.  
— Шучу. Приходи в себя. 

Миллер улыбается, хлопает Дженсена по колену, ловко встает и уходит вниз. Раздается звук льющейся воды, который услышать обычным ухом почти невозможно. 

Вставать Дженсену, на удивление, действительно тяжеловато. 

***  
— Алекс, ты слышишь?  
— Да.  
— Я проверил его кабинет и компьютеры. Там все чисто.  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
— Что ж, хорошо. Надеюсь, тебе это не составило большого труда?  
— Да ну что ты… Какой уж тут труд… Если ты привык, что тебя дерут на бильярдном столе…  
— Повтори, Дженсен! Тебя совсем не слышно!  
— Все хорошо, Алекс. Будут новости — я тебе сообщу. 

***  
— Ты где там, Адам?! — зовет Миллер.  
— Уже иду!

***  
…Дженсен хорошо знает, что задание всегда можно выполнить разными способами. 

Что касается него — он обычно выбирает самый приятный.


End file.
